In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,126on a CINCH WINCH FOR SADDLING A HORSE, I set forth the long standing problems associated with saddling a horse which have existed for generations. These concern the fastening of the saddle to the horse through a cinch strap under the horse's belly by means of a latigo strap which was passed through a saddle ring and the cinch ring and then formed in a latigo knot. The problems of overcoming the cumbersomeness of tieing this knot, the lack of flexibility, and difficulty of adjusting the knot and consequently the tightness of the saddle on the horse, were overcome by the invention covered by the above patent.
There remained one problem, however, in connection with the operation of my previous device. The wrench means used to rotate my winch was of necessity removable since it would not be practicable to have it permanently in position against the body of the horse or the leg of the rider. In my previous invention I disclosed that this may be kept in the saddle bag when not in use.
Such a removable or portable wrench had the disadvantage of being subject to loss or misplacement and of not being readily available for operation particularly when the rider was mounted upon the horse. For the greater success of my previous invention it was necessary to provide a wrench or tightening means which would not only be permanently attached to or fixed upon my cinch winch device but would also be free from interference with the horse or rider when the device was not being used for adjusting the strap and saddle.
I was not aware of any existing wrench or tightening device which could perform these combined functions until my invention of the device described herein.